


Do it, or else

by Public_Ray



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angry Shura, Concerned Yukio, Good boyfriend Bon, Hurt Okumura Rin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Yukio, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: "So tell me, you don't happen to be Rin okumura, are you? " The man suddenly asked."I am! you look like an exorcist, are you?" Rin asked."I am an exorcist" he answered."Then shouldn't you know your way around? how come you don't?" Rin asked curiously."So I can lure you out here alone, boy" he suddenly said darkly.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Original Male Character(s), Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 273





	1. The unexpected

The sound of chalk on the chalkboard was the only sound in the room currently, that and the turning on pages and soft sounds of pencils scribbling on paper.  
They were gonna have an exam in a week and they were going through everything that was going to be on the test.

Rin’s eyes felt heavy. He was exhausted and he was trying hard not to fall asleep, he was having a bad headache and he really didn’t feel like getting a scolding from mole face. Why was he so tired? Well, his amazing and wonderful boyfriend had insisted that they studied for the test together, they studied til 1 am.

He yawned softly and felt some tears in his eyes. He wiped them and made a human cushion with his arms and laid down his head on his arms. He stared blankly as Yukio scribbled some nonsense on the board. Good thing this was the last class for today, he could finally go back to bed for a nap.

Yukio turned around to face the class and said. “That’s all for today, class. If you have any questions then you can ask me right now. Class dismissed” he said and then started to pack. As did everyone else.

Rin stood up and quickly packed away his stuff But before he could leave the classroom, a hand grabbed his shoulder gently. Rin turned around to his boyfriend, Suguro Ryuji, who had an apologetic frown on. “Hey um, I’m sorry for keeping you awake so late. I lost track of time. I didn’t mean to.” He apologized. Rin shook his head and grinned at Suguro. “Don’t worry, ya roster! I’m fine, see?”. To demonstrate he hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Bon gave a quiet tch that Rin only heard because of his demonic hearing. ”of course you’d be fine, dumbass” he grumbled and went back to Konekomaru and Shima while pretending the kiss didn’t just make his day a little better.

Rin chuckled to himself and then turned to face Yukio. Everyone else had left. “Rin, I’m going to be having a meeting today, I’ll probably be gone for quite a while, just so you know”. Yukio said while erasing the chalkboard. “Thanks for letting me know, little bro, I will just put your food in the fridge then”. Rin said while walking to the door. “See ya later then!” He said and walked out.

He was walking down the hallway. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room. He started humming to himself quietly not hearing the footsteps coming towards him. He only noticed when they were a few meters in front of him. “

"Hello young man" he greeted politely.  
"It seems like I'm lost, hehe, silly old me. Could you perhaps show me where the exit is?"  
The man looked to be in his forties, brown beard, brown hair..

"I guess I can do that, I mean I am about to leave here anyway, so just follow me!". Rin said as he started to lead both of them out.

"So tell me, you don't happen to be Rin Okumura, are you? " The man suddenly asked.  
"I am! you look like an exorcist, are you?" Rin asked.  
"I am an exorcist" he answered.  
"Then shouldn't you know your way around? how come you don't?" Rin asked curiously.  
"So I can lure you out here alone, boy" he suddenly said darkly.

Before Rin could do anything he was grabbed by his nape and pushed down to the ground roughly. He ground, having already a bad headache and now hitting his head roughly on the ground, he started getting dizzy. The man got on top of him, putting all his weight on the half-demon.  
He grits his teeth and he was about to use his flames when.

"I wouldn't do that is I was you, I'm gonna tell you now that, yes, I'm an exorcist and you're gonna do what I'm gonna do what I tell you to do. Stay still, boy.  
Rin didn't listen to him and instead started squirming under the man. The man was getting irritated.  
"Do it, or else I'm going to make sure you get executed. I'll tell them you used your flames on me".

"Then I'm gonna tell them that you're attacking me for no reason, old man!" Rin screamed in frustration, the exhaustion and pain making him feel like passing out.

"And you think they'll believe a demon like you? and satans son too!" The man said while smirking. Rin bit his bottom lip, feeling weak he couldn't do anything.  
"what are you going to do to me? Kill me? You wouldn't be the first to try, asshole". Rin said angrily.  
"I had something else in mind. Something much better."

Rin then heard a metal sound. The same sound when you unbuckle your belt. Rin felt terror and began sweating when he realized what was about to happen. He tried to squirm free and he suddenly felt a cold, rough hand grabs his nape in a slightly tight grip. He felt hot air on his right ear and he heard.  
"I told you to be still, don't make me angry, boy"

He whispered darkly. The half-demon couldn’t hold in a whimper. The man, after hearing the whimper, smirked.  
“Behave and I’ll make it quick”.

Disgust and shame.

That was what he felt as he slowly made his way back to the dorm. Every step was painful. He was gripping the end of his uniform so tight that his knuckles were white.  
His bottom lip was bruised from biting it too hard.

Rin saw a trash can on his left and made his way over to it, bent forward, and threw up his lunch. He threw up until he eventually had nothing left and started dry heaving. And when he finished, he looked down at the bin and saw his bile and immediately felt nauseous. He turned his head and continued his way back to the dorm.

He looked up in the sky and saw it was a pinkish color mixed with yellow. Cram school had ended hours ago. Yukio must be back at the dorm by now. He’s probably worried.

He suddenly started panicking. Should he tell Yukio what happened? Should he keep quiet? Should he tell anyone?  
He felt tears gathering at his eyes and quickly wiped them with his hand.

He sniffed as he arrived.

Shower.

He felt dirty. He needs a shower. Now.

As he headed towards the men’s bathroom he found Yukio in the hallway with Kuro next to his feet.

“Rin?” He called out to his brother softly. “Where were you? I thought you were going straight back here when you left earlier” he asked in a concerned voice. And then he suddenly noticed Rins appearance.

“....What happened to you?” He asked horrified. He began walking towards his brother when Rin suddenly flinched.

“Rin?”

“S-sorry, I just gotta take a shower. Just gimme a moment and I’ll talk to you after, okay?

At that Yukio frowned. Kuro decided that now was a good time to comfort his friend and ran to Rin’s legs and started rubbing his legs with his fur.

‘Is something wrong, Rin? I wanna help you!’ He said in demon telepathy.  
Rin smiles sadly and bent down to pet the cat sidhe but winged and stopped, which did not go unnoticed by his brother.

S-sorry, you cant help with this, buddy...” he said sadly and continued on his way to the restroom. Yukio eyed him and followed him. Rin noticed this and felt his skin starting to itch. He fastened his pace. Yukio did the same. Rin felt tears gathering in his eyes and quickly wiped them with his sleeve.

“...what?” He asked with a shaky voice, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from sobbing. He can’t cry in front of Yukio. Yukio would most certainly start asking him questions and preventing him from leaving, which Rin didn’t have time for. He needed to get into the showers quickly, he didn’t want to feel more of the sticky substance in his boxers.

He felt himself starting to sweat and his stomach hurting.

He wrapped his arms around his stomachs and hunched over a little.

“Obviously something is wrong here. I’m worried, Rin. You’re acting unusual right now. Please tell me what happened! I want to help you! I’m your brother, so please..” His brother pleaded desperately.

The half-demon turned around to face his brother and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart for making his brother worried. His big brother instinct took over and he quickly rushed over to comfort his brother. He wrapped his arms around Yukio’s body and brought him into an embrace. And Yukio instinctively wrapped his arms around Rin and hugged him tightly.

“Did someone hurt you?..” Yukio asked after a couple of minutes.  
It was silent for a moment before a quiet ‘yes’ was heard.  
They both fell quiet after that and then Yukio asked his next question.  
“Was it someone you know?” He asked quietly, feeling rage welling up in his body.  
Rin shook his head and bit his abused lip, he was feeling tears gathering in his eyes and didn’t wipe them away this time.

Rin felt something at his feet and looked down to see Kuro nuzzling his shin, trying to comfort him, which worked a little bit.

“Rin did they?...” he didn’t finish his sentence, didn’t need to, because his brother understood and nodded sadly. Yukio grit his teeth. When he gets his hands on this person then only god himself would be able to stop him from committing murder. How dare they hurt his brother? He was going to make sure they felt twice- no,  
triple the pain they put his brother through, he was going to make sure of that.

Rin felt himself getting crushed in the embrace and started to squirm.

“Yukio, hey! You’re squishing me!”.

Yukio let him go and gave him an apologetic frown.“Sorry, I was getting a bit emotional. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Yukio gently held his brother's hand and led him to the boys' restroom silently with Kuro following.


	2. Calling someone

They were both quiet as they stood outside the bathroom. Yukio had his hand on his brother’s shoulder, trying to comfort him, which worked a little bit. 

He turned to Rin with a smile on his face.

“Do you think you will be okay alone for a few minutes? I need to make a phone call.” He asked. 

Rin looked down and then up again. He started getting anxious, he didn’t want to be alone. He bit his now healed lip.

“Please don’t do that, I promise I won’t be gone for long, I’ll come back”. He said trying to calm down his brother. And he sighed in relief when Rin stopped biting his lip.  
He felt awful that he had to leave his brother, even if it’s just a few minutes, but he had to make this phone call and his phone was back in their room. 

Rin looked away from Yukio and nodded. He connected his hands together and started fiddling with them.

“I’ll be fine...I guess I needed to be alone anyway, just for a bit that is.” He nervously said, while pinching his thumb. Turning to look at Yukio, he tried smiling to seem convincing. He wasn’t lying, he actually needed to be alone for a bit now that he thought about it. He couldn’t handle his brother being there when he had to get undressed. And he felt guilty about it since Yukio was his brother and he was just trying to help.

Luckily, Yukio accepted this, with hesitation of course. He sighed through his nose. He looked his brother straight in the eyes and lightly pat his shoulder.

“Okay then, I won’t take long”. He said and turned around and started walking to their room.

Rin watched his brother until he disappeared.  
He sighed and grasped the door handle to the bathroom and opened the door. Kuro ran inside first, and he smiled lightly and went inside after him.  
He locked the door behind him.

The only sound in the room was the phone that was currently being used to call someone and the feet walking back and forth. Heart rate increasing, muttering under his breath, pacing back and forth like a worried mother. Saying that he was just a little worried is an understatement. He had just found out his brother had been assaulted! How could he not be worried? He was still angry too! 

He felt awful that he had to leave his brother. Even if it’s just for a few minutes.

He felt relief when the caller picked up. 

“Yeah what?” Said an irritated voice on the other line 

“Listen, Shura, I’m sorry I had to call you so suddenly, but it’s an emergency! It’s about Rin...”. He said trying to not sound shaky.

He heard a sigh on the other end and the sound of cans.  
Had she been drinking again?

“It must be really serious since ya called me like this. You sound like you’re about to cry! What happened?” 

“Could you come over instead? I’d rather tell you in person. Please” he pleaded.

It was quiet for a few seconds before a soft ‘Alright’ broke the silence, and then she hung up.

He put his phone in his pocket and immediately rushed out of the room and towards the bathroom.

The shower was still running. He finished long ago, already dressed.

He sat on the locker bench as he stared at the falling water, with Kuro on his lap. He was softly running his fingers through the black fur, lost in his mind.

He flinched when the door slowly slid open, relaxing when he saw it was his brother.

Yukio sat down next to Rin, with a smile on his face.  
Rin turned to him with a small smile of his own.

It was heartbreaking to see Rin like this, he was usually so loud. It was unsettling to see him so dull and so out of it. 

Hopefully, Shura would be here soon.


	3. Shura

They were back in their room. Rin was sitting on his bed with Kuro on his lap, spaced out, and Yukio was sitting by his desk. No one was saying anything. 

The silence was broken when Yukio got a message from Shura, saying that she had arrived. He stood up.

“Shura is here, I called her, do you want to tell her what happened?” Yukio asked with furrowed eyebrows. Rin looked up at him and shook his head. 

“Right, I guess that’s understandable, but I’m gonna tell her. She’ll know what to do hopefully” he mumbled and looked down to the side. Rin, having sensitive ears, heard him and was feeling panic. 

“Wait no! You can’t tell her! Please!” He pleaded with wide eyes. He definitely didn’t want anyone else to find out about this, especially not someone like Shura.  
Yukio turned back to Rin and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Both of them flinched.

“OI, you four-eyed chicken, don’t tell me to come over to just ignore me!” Said an angry loud voice. The door suddenly slammed open and in walked Shura shamelessly.  
“Well? What’s the problem?” She asked in a bored voice and sat down on Rin’s bed cross-legged. Rin turned away from them.  
Shura noticed this.

Yukio cleared his throat.

“Shura, this is important, okay? So I need you to be serious with me.” He looked her in the eye and she nodded.

He turned his head to Rin and was about to say something when he was interrupted again, by Rin this time.

“Let's just get this over with! I got raped, okay?! That’s happened! Now can we please just ugh!” He exclaimed loudly. He drew a shaky breath and let it out slowly.

Shura was quiet. Then she stood up and grabbed Rin by his shoulders. She had a furious look and she was gritting her teeth. She got closer to his face.

“Who?” Fury and rage was all she felt along with a bit of sadness. Who dared to touch her little demon idiot? When she gets her hands on whoever did it she would make their life a living hell. But first, she needs some answers.

Both of the twins could feel the dark aura vibrating from the fire-haired woman, even if her anger wasn’t directed at them, they still shuddered. 

He slowly took a deep breath and answered.  
”I think it was a 40-year-old man, and he was an exorcist but I’m not sure. I was on my way back to the dorm when he pretended to be lost so I would walk with him. That's when he did it. And I swear that this is all I know.”

She eyed him for a moment before she sat down again. She put her thumb on her lip and closed her eyes.  
After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyelids and nodded. Then she stood up and headed towards the door.

”I’ll call you, Yukio. When I find the culprit who has a death wish. And Rin? Thank you for telling me. Knowing it’s an exorcist makes things easier. I swear I will make his life a living hell.” and then she left.

Both of the twins released a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

”Rin, I think we should get you to a hospital. Just to be sure you're clean and not infected or anything. I also recommend that you don't go to school for a few days. Actually, just don't go to school, okay? I'll bring you your work.” now that he thought about it, how could he forget something like this? His brother needed to go to the hospital! He didn't know if the man was clean or not.

The half-demon looked up at his brother in confusion. 

”But Yukio, I'm half demon, are you sure I should be taken to a hospital? I mean, me being a demon should be a secret, no? Plus, I'd rather not have anyone else know about this. It's already so humiliating.” The thought of more people finding out made his cheeks turn red.

Yukio studied him for a second and understood his brother's concern, but it had to be done. Demon or not, he still had to be checked.

He pushed up his glasses that we're starting to fall.  
”I understand your concern, but, we still have to have you checked, and we're not going to a normal hospital. I know a few people there, they're exorcists, so they know about you. And I know that this might be humiliating, but it still has to be done.” he finished and the look on his brother's face broke his heart a bit.

The half-demon had his eyebrows furrowed and he was frowning with glassy eyes.  
He quickly wiped his eyes.  
”Sorry, I'm just getting a bit emotional...”.

That was it for Yukio, as he threw himself onto his brother and brought into another tight embrace.  
The blue-eyed demon flinched and then immediately returned the hug, Leaning his head on Yukio’s shoulder and letting his tears fall down, wetting the clothing but Yukio didn't care. All he cared about right now was his brother.

Kuro jumped off Rin’s lap to avoid getting squished by the two brothers. But he didn't leave, he just stayed and watched them. He was as upset as they were. He didn't like how Rin got hurt, it made his chest ache. 

Both of them stayed like that for a few more minutes when suddenly, a loud vibrating sound came from Rin’s desk. Yukio looked over and saw that it was the phone that their father gave to his brother. He looked back at his brother and saw him looking there too.

They both pulled away from the hug and the blue-eyed demon stood up and walked towards his desk to see who was calling. His eyes widened slightly and he looked back at Yukio and saw that he was staring right back at him.

”Who’s calling you?”

”It’s Bon”.


	4. Ryuji

Ryuji was not in a good mood at the moment.

A few minutes ago he got into a heated argument with Renzou, he doesn’t remember what it was about but it got to the point where Miwa had to scream at them to prevent it from getting physical. 

Now, both he and the pink-haired boy were avoiding each other and refusing to talk to each other.

Ryuji sighed deeply and looked over at his homework. He was spinning his pencil with his fingers while he was using his other hand to support his head that was leaning on it. He stopped spinning the pencil and it fell over onto his worksheet. He let out a soft groan and slumped on his desk. And stayed like that.  
Until he looked over at his phone and reached over to grab it.

Looking through his list of contacts, he found the one he was looking for.  
His thumb hovered over the call button. Knowing his moron boyfriend, he would probably be asleep by now, without having done his homework.

Ryuji snorted and pressed the call button and pressed it on speaker. He was alone in the dorm right now, the others were out for a late-night walk, which he didn’t complain about. 

He was expecting a tired voice or a happy one, but he didn’t expect a sad and scared one. It made his heart clench. 

“H-hello?”. The voice stuttered on the other end. Ryuji quickly stood up.  
“Hey, umm, is it alright if I come over? And is everything okay? You sound upset..”. 

Hearing the half-demon sniffle and some shuffling.

“Umm ok.., I-isn’t late though? And yeah, everything is fine…”. It was an obvious lie, but he decided to play along. 

“Alright, if you say so. And I’m not staying too long, just for a bit, if that’s okay?”.   
A soft ‘hum’ was heard and the male knew that was a ‘yes’.  
So, walking over to grab his jacket and shoes, he left to go to the twin's dorm.

Ryuji was shocked to say the least. His boyfriend was standing in front of him, fidgeting under his gaze. He noticed Rin’s red puffy eyes, it was obvious that he had been crying. Seems like he's not the only one who wasn't in a good mood

”W-what happened to you?”. Why was he crying? Rin never cried, well he never saw him cry. But right now, he's showing signs that he has. Ryuji noticed the flinch that his boyfriend made when he stepped a step closer as he threw his arms around him and brought him into a hug. 

The blue-eyed demon didn't answer, in fact, he was unusually quiet right now. 

”Don't worry about it...umm.” Rin suddenly said while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Ryuji looked him in the eye but the other only averted his gaze to the side. 

”Wha-”. He interrupted himself when he saw the other twin come into view. And what made him even more worried was the look Yukio was making, a mixture of sadness and anger.

”Suguro, could you please let go of my brother?”. Yukio asked calmly.   
Let go? Why?   
However, Ryuji didn't question it and let go of the half-demon. 

Rin turned to his brother with a pout and furrowed eyebrows. Ryuji couldn't help but think that was adorable.

”Yukio, it's fine!”.  
”No, it's not fine”.  
”yes it is!”. The two brothers started bickering with each other.   
Normally, Yukio would be annoyed, but, right now it makes him really happy to have his brother acting a bit like himself. The teal eyed male smiled a little, which made his brother shut up and narrow his eyes at him suspiciously. Yukio only shook his head.

Rin turned back to Ryuji and grabbed his hand as he looked him in the eye.

”Hey, umm since you're here, would you want to um, maybe want to eat something? I know it's late but I really want to get my mind off of something.” And he suddenly returned back to frowning, which made Ryuji and Yukio frown. Yukio sent him a look that sent chills down his spine, a look that said ’I dare you to make him upset’.

Luckily, Ryuji wasn't gonna decline. He knows Rin’s cooking, it was legendary and he wasn't about to miss out on it. Even if it was very late.

They sat in silence, Yukio, and Ryuji, but it wasn't awkward or anything. Quite the opposite. They could both smell the food and they immediately knew it was gonna be good. Rin is an amazing chef after all.

Speaking of Rin, the silence was broken by none other than him. Holding a tray with food in one hand and plates in the other. 

”I made a katsudon. I hope that's okay.”

Of course it's alright, and Yukio was the one who told him so.

They all ate in silence, Ryuji stealing the occasional glance at the half-demon, who was giving Kuro some of his food.

It was way past curfew, but Ryuji didn't care. Making sure his boyfriend was alright was now important. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he just left? À bad one, that’s what. 

So here he was, cuddling his half-demon boyfriend, on his bed. 

Ryuji had his arm wrapped around Rin, holding him close to his chest, and Rin was hugging Ryuji’s waist while nuzzling into his neck. 

Ryuji let out a sigh in relaxation and leaned his chin on top of the blue-haired male, placing a small kiss on top of the head. 

Both of them were awake. Yukio had gone to sleep, trusting Suguro to make sure his brother was alright. 

Ryuji looked down at his boyfriend. He was still curious and worried about earlier. He needed to know what had happened.  
So he decided to ask, quietly of course.

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened before I came here? You looked like you had been crying and you were acting weird..” he whispered quietly.

Rin responded with shaking his head.   
“I don’t want to talk about it” he mumbled out.

However, Ryuji wasn’t going to back down until Rin gave him some answers.


	5. Answers

It was empty in the hallways. He was the only one there, or at least that's what he thought. It was silent and only his footsteps could be heard. 

He took a sharp turn and came into a dead end. Suddenly, he felt anxious, like something was about to happen, and not knowing what made him even more anxious. And then he heard it. Footsteps of another person. Coming closer and closer.

His heartbeat increased along with his breathing. 

He had to run, he needed to! 

But it was too late, for there, blocking the exit stood a man. 

Rin felt nauseous.

”Come here, boy, it seems like I'm lost. Show me the exit, will you?”. It was fake, the smile, the tone, everything. Rin didn't move a muscle.

The man stared at Rin for a few seconds before his stare turned into a harsh glare. He started walking towards the half-demon. 

All he felt was panic. Why wasn't he moving? He tried to but his feet were stuck as if they were glued. Not good. Using his flames didn't seem like a bad idea, and he was about to do it until he froze completely. There was a hand on his cheek and it wasn't his but the man in front of him. 

”Do as I say, boy, or else”. The man had lowered his hand down to the young male's neck and started squeezing a little. And then, with his other hand, he started to touch the skin under Rin’s uniform.  
\---

He woke up with a gasp and sat up immediately, holding his up to his chest while panting like he just ran a marathon. This seemed to have woken up Bon because he had started shifting around a bit and had his eyes open a tiny bit. All he did was grab Rin and pull him into his chest. The half-demon didn't fight it.

Rin eventually calmed down enough to be able to breathe normally. Bon was holding his hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb. Rin looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 3 am. The half-demon looked back at Bon in guilt while biting his lip. He whispered a tiny apology for waking him up but Suguro only shushed him and told him to go back to sleep.

Rin sighed through his nose and nodded against his boyfriend's shoulder. He had a feeling they would talk about this in the morning, which he was already dreading, but it's not like he can do anything about it anyway. Suguro is almost as stubborn as he is.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting until he finally felt himself drifting asleep.

He was right. They were gonna talk about it. In the dining room. Bon was staring at him nonstop ever since they woke up. He was honestly starting to get concerned. 

They were the only ones there, Yukio had left to do something. And Kuro had run out. 

Both of the males sat in front of each other, awkwardly. Normally, in situations like these, he would have been laughing his butt off, but right now he didn't feel like laughing. Not when Suguro was giving him such a serious stare. 

The awkward tension was broken when Bon started talking.  
”Listen, I know something bad happened, it's obvious with the way you have been acting. Either you're gonna tell me or I'll make your brother tell me”. Oh no.

This is bad. Rin looked away and groaned. Then he turned his gaze back onto the other male. He tried to think of something to get him out of this but couldn't come up with anything.

”Yukio won't tell you anything. And whatever happened is none of your business, alright? So why don't we just forget about this an-”. He stopped talking when he saw Bon’s face change into anger.

”There you go again, thinking you can do everything on your own! Doesn't that always end up bad for you? And obviously it is my business! I'm your boyfriend, Rin!”. He yelled, starting to feel irritated and he felt his heart ache a tiny bit. Didn't he trust him? Weren't they already past this? 

The blue-haired male grit his teeth and looked down at his hands that were on his lap. This isn't good. He stood up and that made the other male do the same. They both stood there staring at each other.

”Just leave me alone! I don't want to say what happened!”. He shouted loudly, banging a fist on the table. ”And I'm not doing this alone!”. He felt the need to add that. 

Starting to feel his eyes getting wet he quickly used his sleeve to wipe them. Suguro noticed and felt the need to hold the other male, but stopped before he actually did do it. Instead, he sat back down on the chair and looked Rin right in the eye. He needed answers and at this rate, he wasn't gonna get any, Rin was just too stubborn. He was gonna have to do something else.

”I'm just really worried about you, you haven't really been yourself.”He felt bad about what he was about to do but he had no other choice, this was his only chance to get Rin to tell him. ”...I'm not gonna force you to tell me, even though it hurts me to know that you don't trust me enough to tell me. But I love you, and if you don't want to tell me then that's fine, I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you.” And just as he suspected, Rin’s eyes grew wide and his hands started trembling. That did nothing but increase the guilt Bon felt.

” N-no... I do trust you! I trust you with my life! I promise! I just- I can't... I want to tell you! But I...  
I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please don't leave me alone. I'll tell you what happened, just don't leave.” He wanted to cry but he had already cried so much, he felt pathetic. 

Suguro immediately rushed to hold Rin, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly against his chest. Muttering apologies and promises loud enough for both of them to hear. The guilt was eating him alive, but he only held on tighter to the half-demon. 

After they both calmed down, they decided that it would be best if they went to the bedroom and talk there instead.

So both of them sat on his bed next to each other. Rin tail was swishing behind him, momentarily distracting Bon. He reached out and gently took it in his hand which caused the owner to flinch, but didn't say anything about it. He sighed instead.

”Um, it's about something that happened yesterday…” His heart was beating so fast and loud he was afraid his boyfriend could hear it. ”It happened when I was walking back to the dorms. There was this exorcist that came up to me and lied about being lost or something…”. He brought his hands together and started fidgeting.  
”He made sure we were alone so that he could..um..t-touch me.” The dark-haired male didn't need to look to know that his boyfriend was furious, he could almost smell it, he wasn't as scary as Shura but he was still terrifying. 

”He said that if I hurt him or anything he would make sure I would be executed so I-”. He was caught off guard when he was brought into yet another hug, to which he returned the hug. The taller male was shaking with anger, feeling the need to shed some blood. But also felt like holding his precious boyfriend and never letting go. He went with the second option. 

However, he felt a deep hatred for this unknown man and felt like the first option wasn't such a bad idea. For later that is. 

Right now, protecting and comforting Rin was his most important priority.


	6. He wished for death

Maybe going to the director wasn't such a good idea. But Yukio went anyway. He knew sir Pheles had a soft spot for the Okumura twins, even if he didn't show it. He would probably know how to find the horrible man, I mean, he is a demon king after all. 

What he didn't expect when he came inside the office was to see a man unconscious on the floor with a smirking Mephisto sitting on his desk, Staring down at the man with an evil glint in his eyes. 

”S-sir? What is going on? Who is that?” He worriedly asked, feeling bad for the man on the floor. Mephisto turned to him. 

”Well hello there, my brother! Oh, don't mind this! I was just about to take out some trash and have it burned, I mean, it did hurt my precious brother after all. I can't have scum like this on my campus, now can I?”. His smirk was suddenly replaced with a cold glare, directed at the man.

The teal eyed teen got confused for a second before it clicked, and suddenly, he didn't feel bad for the man anymore. Instead, he felt anger rush through his body.

”Oh? Is that so?” Yukio said as he stared down at the man with hate in his eyes. Feeling like he has to get his guns out. Maybe he could convince the demon king to let him gouge out the man's eyes, or maybe something else…

Wait…

”How do you know what happened?” He looked Mephisto right in the eyes as he asked this, curiously.  
Rin couldn't have told him, right?

The demon king only chuckled.

”Oh but haven't told you? I thought I did. I know everything that happens at my school. I am the director after all! Now, I can see that you're itching to get your hands on this scum and since I'm a nice guy, I'm going to let you! Oh but maybe you should get miss kirigakure here. She came over earlier by the way. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you with this.”

The teal eyed teen smirked and brought out his phone to text the woman, then he put his phone back and brought out his gun instead.

Mephisto got up and went over to the door.   
And just as he was about to say something, a groaning sound came from the man. He had woken up.   
The demon king's smirk widened.

”I need to be somewhere at the moment. Oh and please let him at least be in pieces when I get back, I'd also like to have some time with-”. Before he could finish that sentence, Shura stormed in with a murderous look on her face.

”On second thought.., just let him be alive when I come back. Bye-bye now!”   
And just like that, the man knew he had made a great mistake.

Rin decided that he wanted to go out for some fresh air, and who was Ryuji to say deny that? Like, Rin was giving him a sad look. A sad Rin was the last thing he wanted right now. So they went out, with the taller male holding his boyfriend’s hand and refusing to let go. 

The half-demon sighed but didn't complain, but the only thing that was annoying him was that his stupid boyfriend was glaring at everyone that was looking at the couple weirdly or just looked for too long.

He called him out on it.

Fortunately, Bon stopped with the scary faces be was making.  
Not so, fortunately, Bon had apparently felt the need to just hold the shorter teen and walk like that. He had wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started walking behind him. Which earned them even stranger looks.

But Rin couldn't deny that he at least felt a little bit after like that, so instead of telling him to stop he just sighed softly and didn't say anything. 

Suddenly, they saw two familiar faces. Ryuji grimaced when he realized that it was Konekomaru and Shima.  
Shima didn't look at him, instead, looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever. 

Rin, of course, got confused upon seeing their reactions. Turning his gaze towards Konekomaru, he silently questioned what had happened. But the monk only shook his head sheepishly smiled. It didn't fix Rin’s confusion but he would let it slide.

”Bon! So you were staying with Okumura?   
That's fine! I thought that you had run off somewhere else..”. Konekomaru stopped talking and looked away.   
” I and Shima were about to head back to the dorms, are you also coming?”. He looked back at the taller male while holding his hands together.

Ryuji looked at him and shook his head.  
”I’ll come back tomorrow though. But it was good seeing you two, I guess.”. He looked back towards Shima, who finally looked up and met his eyes. The pink-haired boy brought up his fist to his mouth to cough on it and smirked.

”Well then, I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, they left.

Rin looked at Bon in curiosity.

”Sooo, what was that about? It looked super awkward between you two.” He mumbled quietly but Ryuji heard him anyway.

”it’s nothing important.” 

This, in turn, irritated the shorter teen and he clicked his tongue and looked away. It wasn't fair! 

”Let’s just go back. I'm hungry”. He said, dejected, and started walking towards the dorms. ’How come Bon gets to know everything but Rin can't? It's annoying!’ Was the thoughts of the half-demon. 

He didn't notice when Bon started walking next to him instead of behind and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, but when he did notice he only smiled and shook his head. Even if he wanted, he couldn't stay annoyed at the other for too long. It was like a spell or something.

Suddenly, he felt a shiver go through his body and he stopped walking. 

He gulped.

Why does it feel like Yukio is doing something illegal right now?


	7. It's over now.

He appreciated it, he really did, but it was too much.

First, Yukio came back to the dorm covered in what looked like blood. Maybe it was?

Second, Bon hadn’t left him alone all day, he even followed him to the bathroom. It was kinda creepy.

Third, Yukio has decided to join Bon in this, so now they’re both sitting too close to the half-demon. On his bed. While he's trying to read his manga. They were distracting him though…

”Can you two like, not sit so close to me? Please? I'm trying to read..”. He finally said after what seemed like an eternity, but to his disappointment, the other two only moved like 4 centimeters away from him. Are they trying to anger him? 

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he goes back to reading his manga while trying to ignore them. Yukio decided to also read something. something educational. And Bon was on his phone doing whatever.

After a few minutes of trying to read what was written in the manga and shut it and placed it on his lap. Sighing through his nose, he looked up at the other two and saw them staring at him. Even if they weren't doing to him right now, he was still distracted by them and very annoyed. Maybe he should talk to them?

”um hey Yukio?”. After hearing his name, the teal eyed teen put down his book to show his brother that he has his attention.  
”Um earlier when you came back, what was that red thing you were covered with? I mean, it looked like blood…”. He trailed off, hoping his brother would continue the conversation from there.

However, Yukio was quiet for a moment and that made the half-demon a bit concerned. Was it actually blood?!  
What has Yukio done?! 

”Ahem, well I don't think it would be okay to lie to you so I'm just gonna get straight to the point. I went to the director earlier and he had somehow found the trash that…” Yukio looked at Suguro and then back at Rin.

”He knows what happened”. Rin answered Yukio’s unsaid question. 

“Alright, well, as I said, the guy that hurt you was there-”. At that, the half-demon tensed up and gripped his manga tightly. Ryuji decided to comfort him by getting closer to his boyfriend so their thighs were touching again. 

”Sir Pheles had somehow found out who it was, I don't know how but when I asked he only said that he knows everything that goes around the school. And he looked pretty much dead when I went inside the office, ahem, the red thing I was covered in when I came back here was indeed blood, me and miss kirigakure might have had too much alone time with that trash guy, umm, but um, it's fine now! Sir Pheles decided to help us hide the body. He won't hurt you anymore.”

Honestly, did Yukio seriously commit murder for his sake? Holy nugget…  
He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, maybe both at the same time. Yukio killed somebody, Yukio killed somebody for hurting him, someone died today. And that someone was the same person that had hurt Rin.

”A-are you serious? Did you seriously kill him?! Isn't that going too far? Yukio! That's illegal!”. He almost yelled but held himself. He didn't mind that his brother wanted to keep him safe but to kill somebody? No way, that's too much.

”Listen, it was an accident, we didn't mean to kill him, we just went overboard..”. He trailed off while looking at the side, trying to avoid eye contact. Ugh.

Rin put both his hands on his face and sighed heavily, this was getting annoying and tiring. He just wanted to go to sleep. ”Yukio, let's never talk about this again and never mention this to anyone, okay?.” The dark-haired teen nodded his head in agreement.  
”Good, now, I'm feeling really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. Bon, I think you should go back to your dorm, I love having you here but you can't be with me 24/7, please, I can take care of myself!”. He pleaded she put down his hands from his face and then took his boyfriend's big hands instead and held them.

”No way, I'm not gonna leave you. At least let me stay for one more night, I mean, it's Sunday tomorrow, please? I promise I won't follow you to the bathroom again.”. Yukio heard that and snickered quietly.

Both of them could be incredibly annoying when they're protective, but he loved them both dearly and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

”Alright fine! And you promised, no more following me into the bathroom. And you're just gonna stay for one more night.”.

That night, the half-demon fell asleep with a small smile on his face while holding his boyfriend’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last chapter. I don't really feel satisfied with this chapter but I didn't know what else to write. I hope it's still good enough to read though.


End file.
